Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS077
Treść Zapadła noc. Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Volt siedzieli w pokoju w Centrum Pokemon grając w karty i zajadając się paluszkami. Strugi deszczu siekały w szyby okien oraz bębniły w dach. Na dworze szalała straszna wichura. Czyste gwieździste niebo zostało zasłonięte przez szare chmury, które przysłaniały każdy, nawet najmniejszy skrawek nieba. - Kto ma dziewiątkę kier? – zapytała się Lyra, która w każdym rozdaniu tasowała i rozdawała karty. - Ja! – odrzekł Volt. - A więc zaczynasz. Raany, ale burza. Ciekawe jaka będzie pogoda na jutrzejsze półfinały i finał – powiedziała Lyra, która wpatrywała się w okno. Właśnie błyskawica rozdarła niebo na pół i Lyrze wydawało się, że widziała kontur jakiegoś pokemona. Nie był on za wielki, jednak było dziwne to, że unosił się w powietrzu. Gdy błyskawica ponownie zawitała na niebie Lyra już nic nie zauważyła. - Musiało mi się coś przewidzieć… - mruknęła sama do siebie. - Co mówisz? – zapytał ją Cole - Nic takiego – odrzekła i ponownie zaczęła się wpatrywać w okno. Dopiero po chwili ocknęła się, że przecież nie jest sama w pokoju i jej wpatrywanie się w szybę musiało dziwnie wyglądać. - Swoją drogą, to jestem ciekaw jaki będzie miała wynik nasza bitwa – powiedział Volt z uśmiechem – Ehh… no wiesz Lucas… już raz cię pokonałem – powiedział, lecz Lucas nie zamierzał tego komentować. Przecież Lucasowi nie raz udało się pokonać Volta, tak samo jak Drew’a, jednak wciąż nie miał pewności siebie takiej, jaką mieli pozostali koordynatorzy. Pomimo że zaszedł tak daleko, wciąż stresował się, że odpadnie po pierwszych atakach pokemonów przeciwnika. Przecież Volt załatwił Ywone w dwadzieścia sekund. Bał się, że taka sama kompromitacja spotka i jego. - Wracam do swojego pokoju, zrobiło się późno. Jutro muszę być rześki i wypoczęty. Na razie! – powiedział Volt i wyszedł pokoju. Cole, Lucas i Lyra również już się położyli, jednak tej nocy dobrze spał jedynie Cole… Lucas obudził wszystkich wczesnym rankiem. Pogoda dalej była pod psem. Szarobure niebo nie nastrajało Lucasa pozytywnie do dzisiejszych starć. Przy stole spotkali Volta oraz Jessie. Pozostali koordynatorzy opuścili już Nashvile i wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Przy stole jednak brakowało jednej osoby. - Gdzie jest Jun? – zapytał Lucas Volta, gdy usiedli przy stole. - Nie wiem, nie widziałem jej – odrzekł koordynator zajadając kiełbaski – skoro Ci aż tak na tym zależy zapytaj się siostry Joy - Racja… - powiedział Lucas i podszedł do pielęgniarki - Siostro Joy, widziałaś może Jun? – zapytał ją - Jun wczoraj wieczorem wymeldowała się z Centrum Pokemon zwalniając pokój – odrzekła mu uprzejmie Siostra Joy - Ale… dlaczego? Przecież ona przeszła do kolejnej rundy, czemu miałaby opuszczać Nashvile – powiedział nieco zbity z tropu Lucas - Tego nie wiem, życzę miłego dnia! – powiedziała do niego i udała się na zaplecze. Lucas jednak szybko zapomniał o Jun kiedy jego brzuch wszczął alarm głodowy. Po pośpiesznym wsunięciu śniadania udali się za centrum pokemon, gdzie było pole bitwy. - Może przeprowadzimy mały trening, co? – zapytał Volt Lucasa - Z miłą chęcią! To będzie dobra wprawka przed właściwą potyczką! Ale nie licz, że wybiorę te pokemony, które mam zamiar wykorzystać w półfinałach! – krzyknął do niego Volt - Spokooooojnie… A więc zaczynajmy! Quilava pokaż się! – krzyknął Lucas - Vulpix naprzód! - A więc będzie to ognista walka – podsumował wybory Cole - Vulpix kula cienia! - Quilava, uniknij jej powietrznym asem! –krzyknął Lucas. Quilava wykonał spiralny unik, dzięki czemu kula cienia śmignęła obok. Następnie zaatakował kręgiem ognia, przez co Vulpix mocno oberwał. - Vulpix, wir ognia! - Quilava, nie daj się! Powietrzny as! – ponownie powietrzny as Quilavy pomógł jej uniknąć ataku. - Nie damy się! Vulpix teraz zaatakuj kulą cienia! – Kula cienia dosięgnęła Quilavy i strąciła go na ziemię. Następnie Vulpix użył szybkiego ataku i dodatkowo dobił Quilavę. - Quilava, wstań jeśli możesz i użyj prędkości - Kontratakuj kulą cienia! – ataki się zderzyły i zneutralizowały. Quilava ledwo co stała na nogach. - Vulpix, kula cienia! – kula cienia pomknęła w stronę zmęczonej Quilavy i sprawiła, że stała się niezdolna do walki. - No, na razie wystarczy – rzekł Lucas i powrócił Quilavę do pokeballa. - Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Ty też Vulpix powrót – powiedział Volt. Wrócili do Centrum Pokemon, a tam dzień minął bardzo szybko. Nim się obejrzeli zegar w głównym holu Centrum Pokemon wybił godzinę siedemnastą trzydzieści. - Czas ruszać… - powiedział Volt, po czym udali się do hali pokazowej. Na ostatni dzień Wielkiego Fesiwalu przybyły tłumy. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć kto wygra to wielkie wydarzenie oraz zdobędzie tytuł Top Koordynatora. - Stresik? – zapytał Cole Lucasa, kiedy zbliżali się do hali. - Nieee, niee… Tak… - powiedział ostatecznie koordynator. - Luuuzik, i tak zaszedłeś daleko – powiedział do niego Cole - co ma być to będzie, my i tak trzymamy za ciebie kciuki – powiedział trener po czym poklepał go po plecach. Przy szatni rozstali się z koordynatorami i udali się na trybuny. Było bardzo ciężko o znalezienie miejsca, lecz wkrótce im się to udało. Na scenę wyszła Karen i rozpoczęła ostatni dzień zmagań w Wielkim Festiwalu. - Witam gorąco wszystkich przybyłych na ostatni już dzień Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto! – krzyknęła, a na trybunach rozległ się aplauz. - Z grupy trzydziestu dwóch koordynatorów pozostała już tylko czwórka, która zmierzy się dzisiaj najpierw w półfinałach, a następnie w finale! Skład jury jest stały, jednak w przerwie pomiędzy półfinałami a finałami wystąpi gość specjalny – powiedziała Karen, a na trybunach rozległy się szmery, wśród których można było wychwycić krótkie hasła na temat gościa specjalnego. - Dobrze, a więc czas rozpocząć półfinały! Jako pierwsze zapraszamy panie! Jessie oraz Jun! – krzyknęła Karen. Na arenę weszła jedynie Jessie, która rozglądała się wokoło. Nigdzie nie było widać Jun. - Gdzie ona jest? – szepnął Cole do Lyry. - Jun? Czy jesteś na hali? – powiedziała przez mikrofon Karen. - No cóż… tego jeszcze nie było. Skoro Jun nie stawiła się na swoje starcie, pierwszą finalistką, która wygrywa walkowerem jest Jessie! – krzyknęła Karen. Jun po prostu ot tak wyjechała z Nashvile. - Założę się, że pobiegła za Hikari i Ywone i zapomniała o bożym świecie – powiedziała Lyra i razem z Colem zaśmiali się. - Skoro pierwszy pojedynek się zakończył, to zapraszamy panów! Volta i Lucasa! – krzyknęła Karen. Tym razem obydwaj koordynatorzy stanęli na polu bitwy. - Zegar odmierza pięć minut! Zaczynajcie! – krzyknęła spikerka. - Chinchou, Parasect pokażcie się! - Umbreon, Kabutops naprzód! – krzyknął Volt. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta. Walka była bardzo ważna dla obydwu koordynatorów. Pierwszy kurz opadł i ruszyli! - Chinchou fala szoku! Parasect burza liści! - Umbreon zatrzymaj burzę liści psychiką! Kabutops wybij się w górę i użyj armatki wodnej! – krzyknął Volt. Burza liści została skutecznie zatrzymana przez psychikę Umbreona, a następnie atak Kabutopsa ugodził mocno Parasecta, jednak nie zadał mu większych obrażeń. Fala szoku jednak wkrótce dotarła i do Umbreona i do Kabutopsa sprawiając, że ten drugi stał się sparaliżowany. - Parasect burza liści! - Umbreon prędkość! – dwa ataki zderzyły się starając przebić się jeden przez drugiego. Chinchou unikał natomiast siekania Kabutopsa. Szło mu to całkiem sprawnie, jednak wkrótce został ugodzony. - Chinchou konfuzja! – krzyknął Lucas. Kabutops stał się nieco zdezorientowany, przez co jego ataki stały się niecelne. - Kabutops, otrząśnij się z tego! – krzyczał Volt. Czas mijał. Została ostatnia minuta, punkty jak na razie ustawiały się na korzyść Volta, lecz nie była to ogromna przewaga. - Parasect paraliżujący pyłek! - Umbreon stalowy ogon! - Paraliżujący pyłek został rozwiany na boki dzięki potężnemu stalowemu ogonowi Umbreona. - Chinchou armatka wodna! - Kabutops ty też! – dwa takie same taki wodne zderzyły się, jednak widać było, że to Kabutops miał większą siłę i przeważył szalę na swoją korzyść sprawiając, że Chinchou stał się niezdolny do walki. - Czas minął! Drugim finalistą Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto jest… Volt! – krzyknęła Karen, a tłum oszalał ponownie oklaskując mocno Volta. - Parasect, Chinchou wspaniale walczyliście. Naprawdę dzielnie stawiliście czoła wyzwaniu. Dzięki – powiedział Lucas i przytulił swoje pokemony po czym powrócił je do pokeballa i uśmiechnął się. Zaszedł i tak bardzo daleko. Nie spodziewał się, że jest do tego zdolny. Na tym kończy się jego udział w Wielkim Festiwalu Johto. Był półfinalistą, to już jest coś. Reszta jest nieważna, każda przegrana umacnia i motywuje do dalszego działania. Dlatego już dzisiaj zacznie się przygotowywać do kolejnej podróży. Już nie długo zawojuje region Kanto… - myślał intensywnie Lucas. Podszedł do niego Volt - Wspaniała walka! Twoje pokemony zrobiły na mnie spore wrażenie. Cieszę się, że mieliśmy możliwość stoczenia tutaj ze sobą walki. Liczę, że jeszcze kiedyś będziemy rywalizować między sobą i ponownie spotkamy się na Wielkim Festiwalu – powiedział do niego Volt - Jasne, ja również dziękuję za wspaniałą bitwę. Liczę na rewanż w przyszłości – odrzekł mu Lucas i podał dłoń, którą Volt szybko uścisnął. Dwójka przyjaciół udała się do szatni w której już czekali na nich Lyra i Cole. - Nieee martw się Lucas, wszystko było ok! Naprawdę! – pocieszała go Lyra - Stary, w ogóle szacun, że zaszedłeś tak daleko. Gratulacje, naprawdę – powiedział do Lucasa Cole - Dzięki za wasze wsparcie. Gdyby nie wy, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Wspieraliście mnie od początku, od tego naszego pierwszego pokazu w Cherrygrove, kiedy odniosłem porażkę nie zdobywając wstążki. Naprawdę, dzięki przyjaciele – rzekł Lucas i przytulił Lyrę i Cola. - Będzie jeszcze czas na takie ckliwe scenki – powiedział do niego Cole – na razie czekamy na tego gościa. Ciekaw jestem kto to będzie. - Ja również! Na pewno ktoś znany ze świata pokazów – powiedział Volt AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Krzyknął ktoś za ich plecami i wywrócił się na ziemię. Była to wysoka kobieta w fioletowej sukni. Włosy miała spięte w cztery koki. Najwidoczniej przewróciła się o nieco za daleko wysuniętą nogę Cola. - Najmocniej panią przepraszam, nie chciałem – tłumaczył się Cole i zaczął zbierać rzeczy, które wypadły z jej torby. - Ty powinineś bahrdziej uważaCi! – powiedziała do niego kobieta z francuskim akcentem. - Pani… to Fantina, prawda? – zapytał ją Lucas – jestem pani wielkim fanem. - Merci… A tehraz wybaczcie, bo właśniE jest mój wystĘp – odwróciła się od nich i wyszła przez drzwi szatni. - Proszę pani, zapomniała pani tego! – krzyknął do niej Cole ściskając w ręku fioletowy kamień. - MożeSZ go soBie zatrzymaCi – odrzekła mu i pojawiła się na polu bitwy. - Powitajmy… Fantinę! Super Koordynatorkę z regionu Johto! – krzyknęła Karen, po czym ustąpiła miejsca koordynatorce. - Mismagius, Gengar naphród! – krzyknęła Fantina. ‘’Mismagius - pokemon Magiczny. Ewoluuje z Misdreavus przez Kamień półmroku. Mismagius może nucić zaklęcia powodujące bóle głowy i halucynacje.Czasami jednak nuci Szczęśliwy Śpiew.’’ - Mismagius magiczny liść, Gengar nocny cieńi! – krzyknęła Fantina. Migocące magiczne liście zostały osłonione przez czarny promień wystrzelony przez Gengara i zaczęły migotać zielonoczarnym światłem. - Mismagius psychofala! – Psychofala wystrzeliła i owinęła się wokół magicznych liści rozjaśniając ich ciemne otoczki i sprawiając, że zaczęły dryfować nad ziemią nad spektakularnymi falami z ataku Mismagiusa. Gengar i Mismagius rozstąpiły się na boki i na raz zaczęły używać ciemnego pulsu. Ataki zderzyły się rozbijając przy okazji magiczne liście. Powstały wybuch stworzył wspaniałe efekty wizualne. Było to absolutne mistrzostwo. Publiczność była zachwycona apelem Fantiny. Cole w między czasie oglądał kamień, który otrzymał od Super Koordynatorki. - Co to za kamień? – zapytał Cole Lucasa - To kamień półmroku. W Johto jest nie do zdobycia. – odrzekł mu Lucas. Cole znowu obrócił go w rękach. - Czyli… to ten sam kamień, dzięki któremu ewoluuje Mismagius! Ale super! – krzyknął uradowany Cole – jak tylko odbiorę Misdreavus od Profesora Elma pokażę jej go. Ale super! – wciąż powtarzał uradowany Cole. - Dziękujemy Fantinie za jej wspaniały występ! A więc czas już na ostateczne starcie w Wielkim Festiwalu Johto! Zapraszam na scenę naszych dwóch najlepszych koordynatorów, którzy stoczą ostatnią już bitwę w tym wydarzeniu! Po jednej stronie stoi Volt pochodzący z miasta Saffron, natomiast po drugiej Jessie z Petalburg! Niech zacznie się walka! Zegar odmierza pięć minut, start! – krzyknęła Karen. - Alakazam, Tangela, pokażcie się! - Ninetales, Arbok naprzód! – krzyknęła Jessie. Cole myślał, że Jessie wybierze swojego startera do walki z finałach ze względu na to, iż jest najbardziej doświadczony w pokazach, a tymczasem Jessie wybrała pokemona, który bardzo często pojawiał się na Wielkim Festiwalu. Czy to może być na korzyść Volta? – myślał intensywnie Cole. - Tangela dzikie pnącza! Alakazam piorun! – krzyknął Volt. Jego plan był prosty. Najpierw Tangela związuje pokemony Jessie, a następnie Alakazam rani je piorunem, ponieważ te nie mają szansy na ucieczkę. Ninetales jednak odparł dzikie pnącza miotaczem płomieni, natomiast Arbok sam wykorzystał plan Tangeli i owinął się wokół Alakazama po czym ukąsił go chrupaniem co zadało mu całkiem spore obrażenia. Alakazam postanowił kontratakować piorunem, dzięki czemu zrzucił z siebie Arboka. - Alakazam, psychopromień! – Arbok dodatkowo oberwał. - Tangela, kula energii! – krzyknął Volt - Ninetales ognisty kieł! – krzyknęła Jessie. Ninetaless pomknął w stronę kuli energii po czym przegryzł ją swoim ognistym kłem. Rzucił się na Tangelę i ugryzł ją ponownie swoim atakiem, przez co jej sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Zaczęła być raniona przez poparzenie, a Ninetales nie dawał za wygraną i podsycał je miotaczem płomieni. Po chwili Tangela upadła. Na arenie pozostał jedynie Alakazam. - Ninetales miotacz płomieni! Arbok szpilopocik! – krzyknęła Jessie - Alakazam teleportacja! – ataki przeciwników o mały włos nie dotknęły Alakazama, jednak ten w porę teleportował się wyżej. Następnie z góry zaatakował przeciwników psychopromieniem. Ninetales skonfrontował atak miotaczem płomieni. Poprzez powstałą eksplozję Arbok stał się niezdolny do walki. Pozostali jeden na jednego. - Ninetales czas na finisz! Atrakcja! – krzyknęła Jessie. Volt zagryzł wargi. Atrakcja podziałała na Alakazama, przez co ten zbliżył się do Ninetales zapominając o bożym świecie. Niewiele już mogło temu zaradzić. - Ninetales ognisty kieł! – krzyknęła Jessie. Zanim jednak zdołała użyć ataku Karen oznajmiła. - Czas minął! Zwycięzcą Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto oraz kolejnym Super Koordynatorem… a właściwie Koordynatorką! Zostaje Jessie!!! – ryknęła Karen, a tłum jeszcze ją zagłuszył. Posypało się konfetti, publiczność wstała z miejsc. Wszyscy gratulowali jej tak ogromnego sukcesu. Oczywiście nie zapomniano również o Volcie, który także zaszedł daleko. Volt nie wyglądał na smutnego. Oczywiście w głębi duszy szkoda mu było, że nie udało się wygrać, jednak i tak zaszedł bardzo daleko jak na debiutancki region. - Jessie oto twój tytuł Super Koordynatorki oraz Puchar Wielkiego Festiwalu. Gratulujemy Ci z całego serca! – powiedziała do niej Karen i przytuliły się. Gdy tylko Jessie zeszła z podium podeszła do Volta. - Byłeś godnym przeciwnikiem, lepszego nie mogłam mieć. Dziękuję za świetną walkę. Dalej ćwicz i staraj się zajść jak najdalej. Powodzenia na kolejnym Wielkim Festiwalu! – powiedziała i uścisnęła mu dłoń, po czym wyszła przez szatnię. Od razu rzuciło się na nią stado paparazzi, którzy już szykowali materiał na okładki gazet. - Należał jej się ten tytuł – rzekł Volt – to co kochani? Czas podbić ligę Johto, nie? – zapytał ich, po czym poszli do Centrum Pokemon po swoje rzeczy. Czekała ich jeszcze wizyta w New Bark Town, gdzie będzie odbywało się Wielkie przyjęcie z okazji zakończenia przez Cola podróży. Gdy jego przyjaciele poszli się pakować, Cole udał się na bok do komputera i zadzwonił do profesora Elma. - Witaj Cole! – powitał go Profesor Elm – właśnie dokończyłem oglądać Wielki Festiwal w telewizji. Finał był naprawdę wspaniały. Wybieracie się już do New Bark Town? – zapytał go Elm. - Tak, zgadzam się i tak wybieramy się do New Bark Town. Panie profesorze, czy mógłbym wymienić Electabuzza na Misdreavus? Mam coś dla niej – powiedział do niego Cole - Oczywiście! Już Ci ją przesyłam. A nawiasem mówiąc, to co to za „coś” do Misdreavus? – zapytał go Profesor, a Cole pokazał mu kamień półmroku. Profesor był wyraźnie nim zafascynowany. - W Johto to naprawdę rzadki okaz… Naprawdę rzadki… Proszę, oto Misdreavus. A więc, do widzenia Cole – powiedział do niego profesor Elm i rozłączył się. - Misdreavus pokaż się! – powiedział Cole. – Hej, słuchaj, mam coś dla ciebie. Nie wiem, czy to poznasz – rzekł Cole i pokazał jej kamień półmroku. Oczy Misdreavus zaświeciły się jak diamenty. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten kamień. Przytuliła się do Cola, po czym dotknęła kamienia. Cola oślepiło jasne, białe światło. Misdreavus rozpoczęła ewolucję! Stała się o wiele większa, identyczna jak pokemon Fantiny na dzisiejszych pokazach. Ewoluowała w Mismagiusa. - Mismagius, wyglądasz naprawdę wspaniale! – krzyknął do niej Cole i ponownie ją przytulił. Mismagius wyraźnie była zachwycona ewolucją. Po chwili wparowała Lyra, Lucas i Volt. Lyra była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Cole, znowu wpakowałeś swoje brudne skarpety do mojego bagażu! Ile razy mam powtarzać, żeby tego nie robił! – krzyknęła Lyra. Mismagius wyrecytowała jakąś formułę, po czym użyła szczęśliwej pieśni. Po chwili Lyra była już spokojna. - Jak mi błogo… a nie ważne Cole już, przepraszam, że się tak zdenerwowałam… - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. - Szczęśliwa pieśń to wspaniały atak. Na pewno nie raz się nam jeszcze przyda – powiedział Lucas, a wszyscy zaśmiali się. Tak oto zakończył się Wielki Festiwal Johto. Czas teraz na naszych trenerów. Czy Colowi uda się zakwalifikować do ligi? Jak poradzą sobie z wyzwaniami Srebrnej Konferencji? Dowiecie się już niebawem! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Jun opuściła miasteczko Nashvile * Rozpoczynają się półfinały Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto ** Jun nie stawia się na swoją walkę i Jessie wygrywa walkowerem ** Volt wygrywa z Lucasem i przechodzi do finałów * Cole potrąca zabieganą Fantinę i rozsypuje zawartość jej torby z której wypada kamień półmroku * Fatina oddaje Colowi kamień półmroku * Następuje przerwa podczas której występuje Fantina * Rozpoczyna się finał Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto * Volt przegrywa z Jessie * Jessie zostaje Super Koordynatorką * Cole daje Kamień Półmroku swojej Misdreavus ** Misdreavus ewoluuje w Mismagiusa * Bohaterowie ruszają na Wielkie przyjęcie w New Bark Town Debiuty * Fantina Pokemonów * Mismagius (Cola; ewoluowała; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Volt' *'Jessie' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Profesor Elm' *'Karen' * Fantina *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Mismagius *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Mismagius' (Cola; ewoluowała; debiut) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Quilava' (Lucasa) *'Vulpix' (Volta) *'Parasect' (Lucasa) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Umbreon' (Volta) *'Kabutops' (Volta) *'Tangela' (Volta) *'Alakazam' (Volta) *'Ninetales' (Jessie) *'Arbok' (Jessie) *'Mismagius' (Fantiny) *'Gengar' (Fantiny)